Un nouveau regard
by AudeSnape
Summary: Lucius est marié à sa femme depuis six ans. Elle est une amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie même. Mais Lucius commence tout doucement à voir son épouse autrement.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On se retrouve avec un petit texte que j'ai écrit en pleine nuit. Il est assez simple, je voulais juste me sortir ça de la tête. J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Titre** : Un nouveau regard

 **Raiting** : T

 **Disclamer** : Apparemment, tout appartient à JK Rowling (même si Epsi est persuadée que Lucius lui appartient) donc bon… rien n'est à moi dans cette affaire.

 **Résumé** : Lucius est marié à sa femme depuis six ans. Elle est une amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie même. Mais Lucius commence tout doucement à voir son épouse autrement.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu_Aya et Epsilon Snape d'avoir relu et corrigé ce court texte. (Même si Epsi préférait mettre quelques bêtises par ci par là) Surtout un grand merci à Pauu qui m'a aidé avec le temps.

* * *

 **Un nouveau regard**

C'est comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

Je la connais depuis maintenant dix ans réellement et nous sommes mariés depuis six ans. Il n'y a qu'une franche amitié entre nous deux. Je dois le dire, j'ai toujours éprouvé énormément d'affection pour elle.

Notre mariage n'a été qu'un mariage de convenance et c'est grâce à la tendresse que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre à l'époque que nous n'avions pas rechigné auprès de nos parents et n'avions rien tenté pour défaire ce mariage arrangé. Nous étions deux amis qui habitaient désormais sous le même toit.

Nous n'avons fait l'amour que quelques fois, certaines pour la conception de notre fils, d'autres juste pour trouver un peu des plaisirs de la chair.

\- Maman est jolie, fait une petite voix à mes côtés.

Je me retourne vers Draco, mon fils de quatre ans, bientôt cinq. De sublimes cheveux blonds et des yeux aussi gris que les miens. Mon soleil de chaque jour. Je n'ai compris le bonheur d'avoir un enfant que le jour où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. C'est également lui, en faisant les louanges de sa mère, qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur les qualités de Narcissa. Comme si je ne les avais jamais vues.

\- C'est "mère", Draco, murmuré-je en laissant mon regard recommencer à contempler mon épouse.

Elle est actuellement en train de se baigner dans notre piscine et moi, je me retrouve dans l'encadrement de la porte pour observer.

Oui, ma femme est belle. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardée de cette manière et maintenant, je vois tout. La magnifique chevelure qu'elle a. Son petit grain de beauté dans son cou qu'elle caresse quand elle est dans ses pensées. Ses longues jambes, gracieuses que j'aime regarder lorsqu'elle fait quelques brasses dans la piscine. Sa poitrine, ferme, de taille moyenne, que j'ai déjà caressé avec plaisir. Ses lèvres, si tentantes, que je voudrais tant goûter de nouveau.

On ne s'est pas touchés depuis un long moment mais notre prochain ébat sera différent car je sais que je chercherai quelque chose d'autre dans nos moments de tendresse.

\- Arrête d'être si strict Lucius. Laisse ton fils dire que sa maman est jolie, intelligente et tout ce qu'il veut.

Je me tourne vers mon ami, ricanant : Severus Snape. Il passe souvent des moments dans notre manoir. Il n'ose pas dire pourquoi, mais je me doute que la solitude n'est pas toujours facile pour lui. De plus, depuis la naissance de Draco et que je lui ai demandé d'être son parrain, il aime venir pour voir le petit. Souvent, ils partent tous les deux faire des potions, somme toute assez faciles, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi patient avec qui que ce soit.

\- Je préfère que ce soit moi qui lui apprenne ces manières plutôt que quelqu'un de plus sévère dans la famille, rétorqué-je en retournant à mon observation.

\- Au moins lui, il dit ce qu'il pense.

\- Moi aussi, murmuré-je, légèrement vexé.

\- Mais bien sûr... Il serait temps que tu sois honnête avec toi et avec elle.

Et sur ces paroles, le maître des potions m'annonce qu'il s'éclipse dans son laboratoire pour la fin de la journée.

\- Papa, j'ai pas compris ce qu'a dit Severus.

\- C'est "Père", Drago, soupiré-je. N'écoute pas ton parrain, il parle beaucoup trop.

Severus a raison sur un point : Narcissa est intelligente. Elle a réussi à préserver notre fils durant les quelques mois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie. Chose que je n'ai même pas relevé à l'époque.

Je découvre depuis quelques mois maintenant de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelles émotions. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux les nommer. Je me laisse seulement me délecter de ces nouvelles sensations.

Comme celle de se rendre compte que sa peau est douce. Désormais, le soir, j'aime venir lui dire bonsoir avec un baiser dans le cou. J'ai ainsi découvert que son odeur est exquise. Je prends quelques secondes le temps d'apprécier son doux parfum. Et dans ces moments-là, elle me parle d'une voix tendre qui me fait frissonner.

Ainsi, depuis quelques mois, je découvre ma femme.

Cette dernière entre dans la pièce dans un magnifique peignoir, puis s'arrête à l'entrée.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Draco ? Tu devrais être en train de ranger ta chambre comme je te l'ai demandé tout à l'heure.

Je ris légèrement en voyant mon fils se diriger vers la sortie, la tête basse, signe qu'il n'a pas obéi à sa mère.

Je me tourne enfin vers Narcissa.

Si belle.

Severus a peut-être raison. Je devrais peut-être m'ouvrir un peu à elle.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras avant de saisir sa main affectueusement.

\- Ma chère femme, murmuré-je.

Je baise avec douceur sa paume.

\- Ma tendre épouse, continué-je sur le même ton.

Je continue mes baisers sur son poignet et remonte doucement jusqu'à son épaule.

\- Ma Narcissa.

Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et je me laisse m'enivrer quelques secondes de son odeur, de sa douceur.

\- Je crois que je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Je me recule et remarque qu'elle a fermé les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime ces légers baisers.

\- Je crois...

Je m'approche lentement de ses lèvres.

\- Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je ne peux que voir ses yeux s'ouvrir de surprise avant que je ne pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sens un sourire sur sa bouche et je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me montrer si ouvert. Ce n'est pas très Malfoy. Mais quand elle passe ses bras autour de moi, me serre à son tour et m'embrasse comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant, je sais que pourrai le refaire régulièrement. Même si cela voulait dire être moins Malfoy pendant quelques minutes et être plus l'homme amoureux de ma femme.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce court texte. En tout cas, on se retrouvera pour d'autres textes. J'ai déjà de nombreux textes qui attendent d'être écrits._

 _Actuellement, j'ai repris les cours donc je n'écris pas souvent pendant les cours mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de trèèèèèès longues vacances !_

 _Alors on se retrouve bientôt !_

 _AudeSnape_


End file.
